welcome to the team
by I-fly-in-the-skiez 0036
Summary: Batman kidnaps redhood because he has a crazy notion he can change. Now young justice has another member. Will he take a new view on his crazy life or stand by his decisions to kill criminals. My version of YJ season 3.


Jason Todd Aka the Red hood was following a small fraction of the 'baby justice team'. He snickered at the idea of replacement and Dickie-bird in diapers.

Why was he following people that would haul his ass to jail?

Because when he was eavesdropping on the team communication system (that he hacked) he heard that they had found one of the drug dealers (he was supposed to be protecting) was dead in an abandoned warehouse in Gotham on Third Street. If that was true the rest of the drug dealers (that paid him a portion of their profits in return from protection) would try to bail for supposedly scamming them out of their protection.

So he figured knock them out and if the drug dealer was dead he'd haul off the body and saw of his head to scare the others into paying him more. If he wasn't dead…he'd kill him. Who cares the drug dealer was a scumbag anyway.

So this was why he followed the group above them on the rooftops in the shadows. They finally came to a stop at an abandon warehouse that looked like it would cave any second.

Red hood skillfully jumped off of the current roof he was on and cloaked himself in the darkness of an abandon ally way. He watched as the four teens walked through the front door.

He shook his head at his replacement's stupidity. Why would you walk through the door what if it was a trap?

He snorted out a laugh. Like he would care! He would care less if Joker beat Replacement with a crowbar and blew him up. Actually he would care because that would mean he was a copycat.

Red Hood shot his grapple to the roof. Once on top he realized something.

The team was so relaxed. Could it be because somebody already scouted out the area and told them it was okay to move in. for all he knew Dickie-bird and the other baby-league founders could be waiting for the criminal to come back and clean up?

He shrugged carelessly as he pulled out his explosive gel. He died before and nothing beats dying.

He sprayed the explosive gel in the middle of the roof at the weakest point. He then made his way to the other side of the roof for cover. He snickered and pressed the explosives. The explosion left Jason's ears ringing for moments after.

He then decided to conceal himself on another roof and would ambush whoever came to take him to prison. He grinned when wonder grirly was hold replacement princess style. He clutched two flash grenades in a leather gloved hand. She set Replacement down on the roof that hadn't collapsed in the explosion. He was as red as a tomato when he snuck a glance at wondie.

He threw the flash grenades at the unsuspecting couple. He then ran up to the love birds.

He took out Wondie with a good punch to the jaw. However Timmy-bird wasn't so easy to take down.

He had taken out his bo-staff and gained his sight back by the time he took down wonder girl. He dodged a quick strike with his staff. Electricity crackled as he dodged the electrified staff again.

He knew that replacement wasn't on his level of hand to hand combat by far. He would just have to find a way to take it off him.

He pulled out his grapple and used it to grab the replacements staff. Robin's eyes widened as the grapple retracted in his line. Tim held onto the staff trying to keep the only advantage he had in the fight. However Red hood was prepared for this as he slammed his fist into robin's face.

From the momentum however robin's body still swung forward until he was completely off the ground. Red hood slammed his elbow into Tim's stomach that was completely open for attack. From the force of the blow Tim's body slammed hard into the crumbling roof which caused that section of the roof to completely collapse.

Suddenly Blue bug or beetle…Whatever! Blue beetle tried to attack Jason with his sonic blaster thingy-ma-jig. Jason gracefully dodged each blast. He pulled out his hand guns and shot at the teen beetle.

The blue guy dodged and what he couldn't dodge was reflected by the armor.

"Wow your actually a slight challenge blue bug!" red hood snickered

"BLUE BEETLE!" the teenager yelled in protest as he shot at Red hood again who dodged.

He pulled out his grenades. The bug dodged again which caused the grenades to stick to the roof. When they exploded the rotten wood fell down on the bug guy successfully pinning him to the ground.

Finally all he had to take out was the green dude. Suddenly a roar was heard as a green lion charged at him. The lion pounced just as he grabbed his switchblade.

"Wow you're a real party animal!" he grinned as he cut slightly into the boy's snout.(He didn't want to hurt him too bad he still had morals for Christ sakes! No hurting kids…to badly. The only exception was the replacement.)

He then nicked Beast boy's sensitive nose with the knife. This caused him to retreat some and give him enough room to smash his combat boots into his abdomen area. He then turned into a python and tried to strangle him. He grabbed the snake's powerful tail and tossed him to the other side of the room.

He tossed down a glue grenade to capture him. Luckily he didn't have any room to change into any more of his powerful animals. So he was stuck in the glue until someone got him out.

"Jason!" a voice growled out

"Hey pretty boy how ya doin" he grinned at the black and blue costumed hero.

"Enough Jason!" another voice snarled

"Aw Brucie glad you made it!" he said with fake cheeriness "You actually made it for your little boy wonder eh. Only a lot less explosives this time"

"Come on little wing we can help you!" Dick yelled

Red hood simply rolled his eyes. "Sure you think I'm crazy you wouldn't understand half the shit I've been through." He scowled at his Ex-mentor and once brother.

"Help us understand Jay" Batman- no Bruce told him in a soft voice.

"You know why I became red hood! Because he was one of your biggest failures! I mean it did lead to the creation of the most immoral evil son of bitches in Gotham The Joker. After time and time again he kills people SLAUGHTERED YOUR FAMILY! I'm done waiting for you to understand." He took out smoke pellets and tossed them down on the cracked concrete. He waited as they spouted out a sickly looking Grey plume of smoke.

"I'm done waiting for help and I'm gonna get my own god damn justice" he then grappled to the roof to make his escape

Jason was pissed that a simple fucking plan to take down kids ended up with another fight with his family. Suddenly he was pinned to the was too heavy to be Dick Babs or Timmy boy so that meant it was probably Bruce. He was surprised when the dark night hand cuffed his hands behind his back.

"Taking me to prison bats go ahead I'll blow the place to hell!" he spat at the Black clad vigilante.

"No I believe you can change Jason so I'm giving you another chance" he whispered sadly as he hauled him up off his stomach and onto his feet.

"Yeah and joker will see the errors in his ways" he rolled his eyes suddenly batman pressed his pressure point on his shoulder which made the world get engulfed by darkness.

"Fuck you…too" he mumbled before everything went black and his body went limp.

"Sorry jay but I want my son back" he said softly


End file.
